Remember the Rules
by Rose Malmaison
Summary: Dog Rules - Remember, if a dog was the teacher you would learn stuff like: When loved ones come home, always run to greet them. Tony knows how important this is, in his relationship with Gibbs.


Title: Remember the Rules  
>Author: rose_malmaison<br>Rating: T  
>Warning: language, slash, both mild.<br>Genre: M/m, Slash, existing relationship  
>Pairing: DiNozzoGibbs  
>Length: Just a short one-shot, about 770 words.<br>Written: April 2011, revised Dec. 2011

A/N: I read a list called "Dog Rules" on the web and thought how many of them sounded as if they could easily apply to Tony and Gibbs.

**Remember**

_Dog Rules_

_Remember, if a dog was the teacher you would learn stuff like:  
>When loved ones come home, always run to greet them.<em>

Gibbs parked his Charger in the garage but instead of getting out he sat there staring through the windshield into the darkness. It had to be nearly ten and the thought of going to bed and sleeping for 24 hours straight was enticing. 'Must be getting old,' he thought. He'd said those words aloud at times, usually when his knee popped, and sometimes Tony joked around and called him 'Old Man' but Gibbs had never felt his age quite as much as he did at that particular moment.

Sure, it had been a hellish month at work, with a string of horrific cases, one right after another, that had revealed just how insanely cruel and…_insane_...people could be. He'd seen it all before. In fact he'd seen worse, which was a really depressing thought. Was it possible the other side was winning? Right now he felt as though the good guys, his people, were barely holding their heads above the floodwaters. Gibbs rubbed his face and sighed. Maybe he was burned out and it was time for a rest. Finish his boat, get in some sailing, laze around on a warm beach somewhere with no cell phone, no people. No people except for Tony. He needed to have Tony with him or else it would be meaningless. Shit, was retirement really starting to look so good that he was actually considering turning in his badge?

With a deep breath Gibbs collected himself and got out of the car. Had to find something to eat and he was pretty sure there was nothing edible in the fridge. Not that he was hungry; he was way past that point. Five fingers of bourbon was a hell of a lot more enticing. He closed the garage door and headed for the back door, which he forgot they'd recently started to lock until he tried the handle. Squinting at his key ring Gibbs eventually found a key that looked like it might fit, and it did. Once inside, he walked through the dark kitchen to the front hall to hang up his coat and kick off his shoes.

There was a light on in the vestibule, and he knew that meant Tony had either left it on for him, knowing his boss would be home late, or that Tony was still out dancing. It was, after all, only ten o'clock, and for some, the night would just be getting started. Tony would be having a good time with his friends, his _young_ friends, Gibbs thought, with a mixture of envy and jealousy. As he hung up his overcoat and unclipped his gun from his belt, there was a slight noise from upstairs and Gibbs realized, with shock, that Tony was home after all. He barely had time to turn around when someone came running down the stairs, and then Tony was wrapping his strong arms around him, hugging him tightly, making muffled sounds of pleasure against his neck.

"You're home," Tony declared, as if it was a happy surprise.

"Yeah," Gibbs replied. He pulled back a couple of inches and saw the huge smile on Tony's face. It was enough to push his weariness away. Gibbs growled, "Where the hell else do you think I'd be at this time of night?"

Tony rolled his eyes to say that ten wasn't 'this time of night,' and instead he said, "I missed you."

"Thought you were going out with…"

Tony looked at Gibbs fondly, but as if he was an idiot. "Now why would I want to be with anyone but you?"

Gibbs had lots of possible replies but instead of speaking any of his fears aloud, he smiled in response to the greeting Tony had given him, moved that his boy preferred to be with him.

"Exactly," Tony said with a smirk. He leaned against Gibbs, all long, heavy limbs, and warm hands sneaking under Gibbs' shirt, and kissed him deeply.

It was enough to make Gibbs feel young again.

***end***

_Some others rules are:_

_Never pass up the opportunity to go for a joyride.  
>Allow the experience of fresh air and the wind in your face to be pure ecstasy.<br>Take naps.  
>Stretch before rising.<br>Run, romp, and play daily._


End file.
